


Eyes So Innocent

by BigBadLittleRed



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, OC Family Characters, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadLittleRed/pseuds/BigBadLittleRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick knows he has to meet them eventually, but this is sooner than expected. Well, not really, but still! </p><p>Monroe's family invites him and his 'secret' boyfriend to visit for Monroe's brother's birthday. Nick hopes it goes well, considering none of them know he's a Grimm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sudden Case Of Shyness

Nick wasn't just nervous, well sure he's nervous.. But he's more than that, he's... _Apprehensive_.

 

The reason for this anxiety? He was driving up to the house of Monroe's family. Monroe. The Blutbad. Whom he's in love with and dating. A Grimm, going to a house of Blutbaden. He feels like this is something someone would do if they had a death wish. They pull up to the driveway, and Nick adjusts his glasses. His contacts had been irritating his eyes lately, he needed to have Rosalee check them out to make sure they didn't need re-magicking or whatever.

 

Oh yeah, he wore magic glasses and contacts now. After the whole Jinnamuru Xunte thing, his vision was completely out of whack. He got migraines so bad that he was in tears in dim light, so Rosalee proposed a plan. A medication for the migraines that he takes monthly, and enchanted contacts and glasses. Not only to fix his eyes, but to hide his identity. No longer could a Wesen see his true self when Woged as long as he was wearing the glasses or the contacts. It was pretty nifty, and he really _did_ say nifty when he found out. Rosalee laughed until her face was bright red, before telling him that Monroe was rubbing off on him.

 

Anyways, so he's glad to have the glasses. Not only is his vision in order, and the migraines are almost completely gone, but he doesn't have to worry about being killed by Monroe's family. Because Monroe's family doesn't know that he, Nick, is a _Grimm_. Enemy of their entire bloodline, killer of their ancestors. That was a huge mood killer.. Monroe told him he'd tell them eventually, when Nick was far away from them.. Maybe over the phone, where he couldn't be strangled by his parents for dating a Grimm.

 

"It'll soften the blow if they know you first.. Get to know you before they get to know _you_." Monroe had said, and Nick found it a pretty good idea.

 

So they park on the side of the road, because the driveway is filled with a few cars Nick doesn't want to block.. He's doing nothing to piss these people off, _nothing._

 

"Who's inside?" Nick asks as he shuts off the engine, and Monroe leans back with a sigh.

 

"My mom, dad, my brother, his wife, my sister, her boyfriend.. My brother's two kids.. And my uncle." He lists, looking over at Nick.

 

"You look like you're going to be sick.." Monroe deadpans, and Nick shrugs.

 

"It's still early." He murmurs, and Monroe sighs.

 

"Don't worry, you'll be fine.. Just put on that charm and that great sense of humor and they'll love you." He says, and Nick nods with a deep inhale and exhale.

 

"Charm, got it.." He mutters, and they get out. Monroe grabs his duffel bag and Nick's, hands it to him.

 

"Did you bring your contacts?" Monroe questions, and Nick nods.

 

"Yeah, but I couldn't keep them in this morning.. They were really irritating." He explains, and Monroe nods with a smile.

 

"We'll check with Rosalee when we get back." He tells him, and Nick nods. When they get back... _In three days..._

 

The door opens before they reach it, and a little girl comes racing out. Monroe leans down just in time to scoop her up, the girl squealing with delight.

 

"Uncle Monroe!" She giggles, presses a kiss to his scruff.

 

"How's it going, sweetheart?" He asks, and she grins brightly.

 

"I turned seven last month!" She exclaims, and he gives a joking gasp.

 

"Seven?! Wow you're so big now.." He smiles, and Nick's heart is going to explode. It's going to explode because this is way too cute.

 

"Sarah, this is my mate Nick." Nick frowns at the word 'mate', it's not like Monroe hasn't called him that before.. But usually they just stick with boyfriend..

 

Sarah's observing him carefully, examining him with a thoughtful look on her face. Then she waves at him and smiles shyly, Nick waves back with a small smile of his own.

 

Nick pretends not to hear the girl lean over in Monroe's ear and whisper "He's cute.", and instead blushes darkly and looks over at the man coming out the front door. He looks a lot like Monroe, a little younger, a cleanly shaved face with dark scruffy hair and brown eyes.

 

"Man, what are you feeding this kid?" Monroe jokes at the man, who smiles brightly and takes the girl from him. He sets her down and she runs back inside.

 

"Hey, good to see you.." He shakes Monroe's hand briefly before tugging him into a hug. When they separate, the man starts looking Nick up and down.

 

"Nick, this is my brother Marcos. Marcos, my mate Nick." He introduces, and Nick sticks his hand out. The man has a firm and slightly calloused grip.

 

"Nice to meet you, Nick.." He says warmly, and Nick nods.

 

"Nice to meet you too.." His voice comes out a little small, and the man laughs.

 

"Monroe would pick a shy one." He snorts, and Monroe rolls his eyes.

 

"Trust me, he's anything but." He scoffs, and Nick gives him a playful shove.

 

When they walk inside, the house smells of cinnamon and gives off a really lived in and homey feeling. It's nice, sort of like the house he shares with Monroe.. His house with Juliette was lived in, true, but not as comfortable as his place with Monroe.

 

No, he wasn't going to think about Juliette. It had been three years since he told Juliette he was in love with Monroe, and Juliette smacked him so hard it left a bruise. Monroe wasn't happy, but Nick felt like he got off easy.

 

"Oooh Monroe, he's adorable!" A young woman grins as she approaches them. She has dark brown hair and green eyes, she sort of resembles Monroe but not as much as Marcos. Nick's too busy blushing to analyze any further.

 

"Nick, my sister Madeline. Madeline, Nick." Monroe gives a gesture to each of them, and Madeline is suddenly hugging him. He gives her a small embrace and then releases her, she kisses his cheek.

 

"Call me Maddie.." She tells him, and he nods.

 

"You guys sure like the M names huh?" It's the most he's said since he's gotten here, Madeline, no, Maddie, smiles with a soft laugh.

 

"Yeah, real weird.. Marcos' name was a coincidence so they decided to keep with it.. Do you have any siblings, Nick?" She asks, and Nick shakes his head.

 

"No, my parents died when I was twelve." And man, was that bad.. Why did he say that? He didn't say it sad like or anything, but that pitiful look he's getting is a little much.

 

"That's awful, I'm sorry." She says, and he nods.

 

"Yeah." It's all he can say, but she offers him another smile relatively quick.

 

"Well, you haven't met our parents yet have you?" When Nick shakes his head, she laughs.

 

"Poor guy, don't look so dreadful... Don't worry, Monroe should be worried.. They're completely embarrassing." She rolls her eyes, and it resembles the way Monroe does it.

 

 

 

 


	2. First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick meets Monroe's parents, and gets off to a pretty damn good start.

They walk into the kitchen, where there's an older woman in her late sixties icing a cake. There's a boy about sixteen sitting at the counter, staring down at some sort of game device with his eyes glued on it. The woman looks up and gives a dazzling smile of beautiful teeth. She has short blonde hair, and she's so tiny compared to Monroe.. Nick doesn't feel so short anymore.

 

"Oh you must be Nicholas!" She says, hurrying over and clasping her hands together as if restraining herself from attack hugging him.

 

"Yes ma'am, you can call me Nick.. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says smoothly, and the woman seems ready to burst with happiness.

 

"Oh you seem like such a nice young man.. And very handsome too." She reaches out and pulls him to tilt down a little, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

"Mom!" Monroe whines, and the woman pats at his chest before pulling him into a hug.

 

"I'm allowed to interrogate this mate of yours, considering he's been a secret for so long." She huffs, poking him in the chest when they break apart.

 

"He wasn't a secret, I just never told you! You never asked!" Monroe shrugs, and Nick rolls his eyes.

 

"That's code for 'Unless you asked him a specific question, he wasn't ever going to tell you'." The Grimm huffs, and the woman laughs.

 

"I like you son, call me Alice." She tells him, while Monroe glares at him.

 

"You're not allowed to team up with my mom on me.. You're supposed to be on my side." He says with a slightly pouty look.

 

"Hey, when have I ever been on your side?" Nick says with a raise of his eyebrows, and Monroe shoves him gently by the shoulder.

 

"This is Marcos' son, Aaron. Aaron, my mate Nick." Monroe says, moving Nick away from Monroe's mother as she walks out of the kitchen.

 

"Hey, how's it going?" Nick says awkwardly, the boy looks up at them for a minute with bored eyes before shrugging and looking back down at his game. Nick leans over, peering down at the game.

 

"You gotten to the part where the team of SWAT mutants get inside?" He asks casually, and the boy freezes, before looking up at him in confusion.

 

"You've played this game?" He questions, and Nick nods.

 

"Beat it, twice.. I don't really like to do paperwork.." He shrugs, and Aaron gives him a small smile.

 

"Do you, can you show me how to get past the swarm in the main hall at level eight?" He asks, Nick gives Monroe a look, before turning back to the teen.

 

"Between you and me, that took me four tries to beat... But, you have to use not only the grenades and your gun.. But you have to switch to your sword with every other wave to conserve ammo for the Ogre." He explains, and Aaron nods vigorously.

 

"Yeah! That makes sense.." He says with a huff of awe before looking back down at the game.

 

"C'mon Mr. Cool." Monroe drags him from the kitchen and towards the back yard.

 

 "Monroe! Monroe! Can we play Grimm?" Sarah asks, racing up to them. Monroe gives Nick an awkward look, but he shrugs it off.

 

"Not now sweetheart, adults are visiting.." He explains, and she pouts.

 

"Hey, Sarah... Can I tell you a secret?" Nick asks, leaning down. The girl nods excitedly, leaning in close.

 

"I'd rather play than visit.. Can you show me how to play Grimm?" He whispers, and she jumps in glee.

 

"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Nick!" She squeals, before grabbing his hand and tugging him into the grass.

 

"Okay so, I'm the Blutbad... You're the Grimm. The Grimm tries to grab the Blutbad and kill them, the Blutbad has to beat them to home base." She tells him, and he nods in dramatic thought.

 

"I see, so where's home base?" He questions, and she points to the patio.

 

"The table, where the adults are sitting.. Adults are safe, they'll protect me from the Grimm.." She says seriously, and Nick feels a sinking feeling in his stomach. They were terrified of him, hated him.. If they knew what he was, he'd never step near this house..

 

"Okay, ready?" She asks, snapping him from his thoughts. He nods, crouches down in a ready to pounce stance.

 

"Yep." He smiles, and she giggles.

 

"GO!" She races around the yard, Nick diving for her and 'missing' before hitting the grass just inches away from her.

 

Sarah does a circle around him the last time he falls, laughing happily.

 

"The Grimm can't catch me!" She tilts her head up and howls, Woging. Nick acts like he doesn't notice, or doesn't mind, instead grabs at her ankle. She squeals in surprise, racing for the porch.

 

"MAMA THE GRIMM IS AFTER ME!" She shouts, leaping into a young woman's arms, the woman laughing.

 

Nick walks up the steps slowly, covered in grass stains and a little sweaty.

 

"The Blutbad has outsmarted the Grimm... The Wesen conquer once more!" He laughs, and everyone laughs.

 

"So you're aware of the Wesen world then." Maddie says with a smirk.

 

"Um... Yeah, I know.. Monroe didn't tell you?" He mumbles, and everyone's quiet.

 

"Serious about this one, aren't you Monroe?" Marcos laughs heartily, elbowing his older brother. Monroe gives an awkward laugh, nodding.

 

"Well, seems like I'm the only one who hasn't met this nice young man." Nick turns to the door to find an older man standing before him. He's got greying brown hair and dark eyes, a kind smile on his face.

 

"I'm Bart, Monroe's father." He holds out his hand, and Nick clasps it firmly and shakes it.

 

"Nick." He grins, and Bart laughs.

 

"You seem to be getting along nicely.. I'm glad." He says, and Nick feels a little awkward, but nods anyway.

 

 


	3. Pancakes and One Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick being a dork and totally adorable.

After dinner, everyone heads off to bed. The next day was Marcos' birthday, they'd have the celebration that afternoon. Monroe and Nick sleep in Monroe's old room, which looks about as remotely dorky as their house does. It just oozes Monroe's personality, well lived in, a bookcase, even a clock. Monroe explains it was one of his first he made when he was an older teen. It's adorable, truly.. His boyfriend is the King of Cute.

 

So they head off to bed, and Sarah stops by to say goodnight. Marcos' wife Rachel tells Nick how much Sarah loves him, and even Aaron seemed to like him.

 

"You have a way with kids... Plan on having any of your own?" She questions, winking at Monroe.

 

"Uhh... Yeah I love kids, hopefully there's some in my future." He says with a blush, and she nods knowingly before walking out.

 

-

 

The next morning, Nick wakes up and puts on his glasses. The clock on the wall says it's only five-thirty.. But Nick can't help that he doesn't sleep too much anymore, his body on a clock made only for a cop. Plus he can never fall back asleep once he's awake, so he gets up and grabs his duffel bag. He heads into the bathroom, doesn't even attempt to put on his contacts, just cleans his glasses.

 

After brushing his teeth, he digs through his bag and finds his medication. Just two simple pills, and he's mostly migraine free for an entire month. He thanks Rosalee almost every time he sees her, because these were a godsend. Just two little green gel filled pills, he didn't want to know what was in them, he really didn't. So he drops them into his mouth and downs them with a sip of the sink water.

 

Then he heads downstairs, the house is quiet... He wonders if he really should be doing this.. It was a little rude, but he wanted to thank Alice for the meal last night..

 

She shouldn't have to do all of the cooking for three whole days..

 

So he digs around and finds some familiar material, turning on the stove. He jumps when someone tugs at his sweat pants, spinning around to find Sarah standing before him in a purple night gown and pink pajama bottoms.

 

"What are you doing?" She questions curiously, and he smiles before lifting her up and settling her on his hip.

 

"I am making pancakes.. Everyone here likes pancakes right?" He asks, and she nods.

 

"Pancakes are daddy's favorite." She says excitedly, and he smiles.

 

"Well then, lets make everyone pancakes.. You wanna help?" He whispers, and she giggles.

 

"Yeah!" He hushes her, and starts preparing everything.

 

Sarah wanders around the kitchen, tugging a chair over to the counter and climbing onto it. She reaches across the table and clicks on the radio, Nick laughs when a new song starts.

 

"What's so funny?" Sarah asks as Nick puts the batter together in a bowl and hands it to her to stir.

 

"This song... Your Uncle Monroe and I danced to this song after our first date.." He snorts, and she smiles.

 

It was Something I Need, by One Republic of course.

 

That song brought back memories of tipsy dancing and kissing, before he knows it, he's twirling around the kitchen singing along. Sarah finishes stirring and he starts pouring the batter. While they're waiting for the pancakes to cook, he offers her his hand.

 

"May I have this dance?" He asks, and she giggles before taking his hands.

 

He dances around the kitchen, twirling her around and lifting her onto the counter to dance face to face with him. It's nice, he's always loved kids. He was a huge kid, according to Monroe.. So he could relate to their hyperactivity and short attention spans, along with their rambling.

 

He flips the pancakes, and then goes back to dancing. The song ends, but an equally good upbeat song begins shortly after.

 

So by the time they're on their third or fourth song, Nick has a lot of pancakes ready, along with some bacon and eggs.

 

"He's got a nice face, nice body, he dances, sings, and cooks.. Monroe, you've outdone yourself." Nick spins around, finding Maddie standing with Monroe. Monroe looking half amused, half horrified.

 

"Hey! I was just... I didn't want your mom to have to cook for us the whole time.." He explains nervously, and Maddie laughs.

 

"It's all right, there's pancakes.. She'll forgive you." She claps him on the shoulder.

 

Monroe walks over to him, wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him forward for a kiss. He tastes like toothpaste and still looks sort of half asleep.

 

"Ewww." Sarah grimaces, and Nick sticks his tongue out at her.

 

"You take your meds?" Monroe asks with a knowing smile, and Nick nods.

 

"You're always so hyper after those.. I think Rosalee douses those pills in some sort of super sugar." He presses another kiss to Nick's cheek.

 

"They were playing our song earlier, you missed it." Nick says before he can stop himself, and Maddie coos at them.

 

"Your song? What song is that?" She asks, and Monroe presses his face to Nick's shoulder with a groan.

 

"One Republic, Something I Need." Nick says without a pause, smiling brightly at her.

 

"I was expecting Bach or Beethoven, what a pleasant surprise." Marcos' voice is scratchy and sleepy, hair in disarray as he picks his daughter up from the counter and kisses her cheek.

 

"Daddy! Nick let me help him make pancakes!" She laughs, and Marcos gapes in awe.

 

"Pancakes, well Nick is just fitting right in isn't he?" He murmurs, offering Nick a small smirk.

 

Slowly the rest of the family stumbles in, grabs their own helping of pancakes and other things, and they sit down to eat.

 

-

 

"So you got past the Ogre, but after the witches you have to stop at the checkpoint.. There's a couple of weapons, I'm sure you immediately go for the MK47 right?" Nick asks Aaron, who nods, stuffing another forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

 

"Well, you should actually choose the ray gun.. It's more efficient and it has less ammo, but a wider range. So you can take down the next few waves easier." He explains to the teen, who nods.

 

"Marc.." Rachel murmurs to Marcos, who hums in answer.

 

"Why can't you speak teenager?" She asks, and Nick gives a soft chuckle.

 

"Because I wasn't one just a few years ago like Nick.." He rolls his eyes, and Nick chokes on his orange juice. Some dribbles down his chin and Monroe pats his back with a small laugh.

 

"I'm thirty-four." Nick says once he's not dying anymore.

 

"That's what the eighteen year olds say to get alcohol with fake ID's." Maddie says jokingly, and Nick shakes his head.

 

"I see where Monroe got his jerkwad abilities from." He scoffs, and Monroe elbows him in the side, Nick grunts.

 

"Hey! Big Bad Wolf, I'm much more squishy and innocent than you." He mutters, and Monroe opens his mouth, a rebuttal about Grimm's on his tongue. He shuts his mouth, Nick grins brightly.

 

"Something wrong honey?" Nick says sweetly, and Monroe looks back down at his plate.

 

"Idiot.." Monroe grumbles, and Sarah gasps.

 

"Uncle Monroe said a bad word!" She announces, Nick laughs.

 

"The first of many, Sarah." He tells her, and gets another elbow to the ribs.


	4. Disobeyed Instructions and A Health Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick really should listen to Rosalee... Seriously.. This is what happens when you don't listen to Rosalee.

Later that day, they all sat outside on the patio awaiting Alice to bring out the cake. Everyone was talking and laughing, having a great time. Nick's not even sure what he was worried about, these people got along with him great. They moved onto the subject of jobs, and soon it turned to Nick.

 

"So Nick, what do you do?" Rachel asks, Nick leans back in his chair.

 

"I'm a detective, for Portland PD." He tells them, and they make impressed noises.

 

"What section do you work for?" Marcos questions.

 

"Homicide." He answers smoothly, and Marcos whistles lowly.

 

"See a lot of action?" He gives a small glance to where Aaron is entertaining Sarah on the grass, as if making sure they aren't listening.

 

"Unfortunately, yes.." He shrugs, and Maddie leans forward to rest her arms on the table.

 

"Any Wesen cases?" She asks, and he nods.

 

"Quite a lot actually.." He mumbles.

 

"Ever get hurt?" Marcos inquires, Nick touches his glasses out of subconscious reflex.

 

"Not a lot thankfully, but actually yes.." He explains, and Marcos frowns.

 

"Ever anything serious?"

 

"A Siegbarste broke into mine and my fiancée's home a few years back... I would have died if she hadn't have come home.." He tells them.

 

"Whoa, wait.. Fiancée?" Rachel stops him, and he sighs.

 

"We're separated, I fell out of love with her." He says simply, they drop it.

 

"Tell them about the Jinnamuru Xunte." Monroe nudges his shoulder.

 

"You've seen one?" Everyone's suddenly curious and excited.

 

"Seen one? I got blinded by one. Why do you think I have glasses? I had twenty-twenty vision, then that asshole sprayed me in the face.. I almost lost my eyes.. But Monroe, Rosalee, and my partner Hank helped me track it down.. There were repercussions obviously." He shrugs.

 

"So is it bad? Like how bad is your vision?" Marcos questions, Nick takes off his glasses. Monroe tenses beside him, obviously nervous about the whole Grimm thing.. But there's been no sign of Woging lately, so he thinks he's good.

 

Nick looks around, before his head turns to Monroe, faces inches away from each other.

 

"I can see Monroe pretty good, but the rest of you are blurry spots." He snorts, and the others chuckle.

 

"Man, that bad huh?" Rachel sighs, and Nick slips his glasses back on.

 

"Yeah, I get really bad migraines too.. The worms damaged my optic nerves, so I'm sort of light sensitive." He tells them, adjusting his glasses.

 

"Damn, that's pretty hardcore." Maddie laughs, and Nick smiles.

 

Alice brings out the birthday cake, they all break into song, Nick thinks Monroe sings the loudest.. He seems to enjoy embarrassing Marcos.

 

-

 

After a slice of cake, something's not settling right in Nick's stomach. It starts cramping up, so he stands to walk it off.

 

"I'm going to the bathroom." He tells Monroe when he gets a questioning look, who nods and goes back to his conversation.

 

He walks into the living room, finding Aaron on his game and Sarah watching TV.

 

"You get the ray gun?" Nick asks, leaning against the door frame, his stomach still twisting in knots.

 

"What? Yeah! Thanks." Aaron says, barely glancing up at him and smiling.

 

"You know, the tentacle creature on level twelve is cake if you use your machete." He's saying, stepping away from the door frame.

 

It happens pretty fast, his voice dying out as his feet and hands start to go numb. His eyesight blurring, doubling, everything spinning.

 

"Nick?" His legs buckle, and he hits the carpet on his hands and knees.

 

"UNCLE MONROE! DAD!" He can hear Aaron screaming, his head pulsing in protest at the noise.

 

Footsteps scramble into the living room, way too loud.

 

"Something's wrong." Aaron's telling them, and there's a hand at the back of his neck.

 

"Nick? Hey, baby.. Talk to me, what's up?" Monroe's voice is soft, worried, but still too loud as his eyes search the carpet.

 

"I-I... I dunno.." He mumbles, his vision is still trying to turn into some horrific Van Gogh painting so he squeezes his eyes shut.

 

"Should we call 911?" Marcos' voice asks not so far away, and Monroe drags a hand down his back.

 

"No.. Not yet.. Just give him a minute." He knows whenever Nick's dragged to the doctor it's usually nothing a normal doctor can fix, plus Nick hated the hospital.

 

"Details, Nicky.. Talk." Monroe demands quietly, and Nick takes in a deep breath.

 

"I.. My stomach started cramping up, so I was walking it off.. And... My hands and feet just went numb, and everything started blurring.." He cringes because he can still see the damn light through his eyelids.

 

"I took my medicine, this shouldn't be happening." He mutters, and Monroe combs his fingers through Nick's hair.

 

"C'mon, I'll take you upstairs. We'll call Rosalee." He says, pushing Nick back onto his knees. He keeps his eyes scrunched shut, feels Monroe wrap his arms around his waist and tug him to his feet.

 

He stumbles up the first few steps, until Monroe just ends up picking him up and carrying him into the room. Put on the bed, Nick throws his glasses onto the mattress, rolls onto his stomach and hides his face in a pillow. He listens to Monroe dialing Rosalee. Their words aren't important enough to focus on, the pain is too much at the moment. A hand touches his back.

 

"How long did you wait to take your medicine?" Monroe murmurs, and Nick thinks for a moment.

 

"Thirty days." He mumbles in answer.

 

"No, you took them this morning right?" He questions, and Nick nods.

 

"You always take them in the morning?" He whispers, Nick shakes his head.

 

"Night." He turns his head to the side.

 

"You waited too late, messed up the dosage by screwing with the usual routine.. It has to always be in your system at a certain time to work completely. Something about magic... She said just take another two tonight." He explains.

 

"Why not now?" He hears Monroe repeat his question into the phone.

 

"Because she said so, and she says you're an idiot and to feel better." Monroe chuckles, and Nick whines childishly.

 

"Lights are off, I'm putting a trashcan right here next to the bed if you need to puke. I'll be right back." He explains, rubs Nick's back then everything goes quiet.

 

Nick sighs, everything had been going so well...

 


	5. Camoflage Malfunctions And The Consequences That Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick doesn't want to hurt anybody, but the others don't feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I wrote this chapter, there was a malfunction on my computer and it got completely fucking deleted. I'm so mad, I hope the second try is better...)

Nick pretty much stays miserable the rest of the day. He just lays in the bed, in the dark, eyes closed.

 

But it gets better when Monroe comes in to check on him, later in the evening. The door opens with a small creak, and Monroe's footsteps pad softly across the carpet.

 

"You awake?" Monroe whispers, and Nick pulls his face from the pillow he'd shoved it into.

 

"Unfortunately." He sighs, dropping his head down again. Monroe gives a soft laugh, and the bed dips slightly. He hears Monroe messing with what's probably his glasses he left on the mattress earlier, setting them down on the bedside table.

 

"C'mere.." Monroe grabs under Nick's arms and tugs him across the mattress. His head automatically falls against the familiar crook between Monroe's chest and his arm. The Blutbad pulls him into a sitting position, leaning on him, Nick makes a soft protesting noise.

 

"Sorry, I know.. Pills.." Nick automatically opens his mouth, lets Monroe drop the two capsules onto his tongue, before sipping at the glass that's pressed to his lips to swallow them.

 

"I'd say good boy, but I know you'll just make a dog joke." Monroe says teasingly, moving them both down on the mattress again. Nick nods, he would have said something along the lines of 'I'm supposed to say that, Fido.' Or something like that, maybe a little more original if he wasn't dying in agony.

 

Nick nuzzles (Yes nuzzles, he's in pain, do not judge him.) his face against Monroe's chest, sighing softly. The older reaches around and curls his fingers through Nick's hair, which really, there was nothing better than Monroe's calloused hands being soft and gentle with his hair. Nick's arm tucks itself against the Blutbad's chest, starting to doze in the company of his boyfriend.

 

"Monroe?" Nick murmurs softly, and the hand in his hair stills.

 

"Yeah?" He whispers, and Nick smirks against the other's shirt.

 

"Love you." He hums, and he can just picture that goofy grin Monroe gets whenever he says it.

 

"Love you too.." He answers back.

 

-

 

When Nick wakes up, it's to a head clear of pain. He stretches lazily along the bed, finding Monroe not in it with him. The Grimm squints his eyes open, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light flooding into the room from the open curtains. He sits up, wiping at his eyes before looking around. No sign of his mate, probably downstairs.

 

Nick grabs his duffel and heads into the bathroom, takes a quick shower. He brushes his teeth and dries his hair a little, before realizing that the before thought about haze of sleep is actually the fact that he's not wearing his glasses or contacts. He shrugs, they're probably back in his room on the table.

 

He gets dressed, grabs his duffel once more and drops it into the room. He turns towards his bedside table, intent on grabbing his glasses when he pauses. Sarah's standing in front of him, she lifts her hands up in a gesture of fake claws.

 

"BOO!" She growls, woging. Woging, in front of Nick.. Who's not wearing his contacts or glasses.

 

Shit.

 

The young girl screams, stumbling back onto the floor. He takes a step back, hands up in a calming gesture.

 

"Sarah, don't be scared.. I just-" The door gets kicked in, slamming open to reveal a woged Marcos.

 

"Shit, Marcos listen to me! I'm not like the-" Marcos storms forward, Nick scrambles back and puts on his glasses. Maybe it would help, he doesn't want to fight. He doesn't want to hurt them, that would just make it worse.

 

"GRIMM!" His hand thrusts out and grabs ahold of Nick's throat, lifting him in the air. Marcos has a pretty big height advantage on him so his feet lift off the ground within seconds.

 

The Grimm struggles wildly, trying to wrench Marcos' hands off his throat. The Blutbad slams him against the wall and Nick literally sees stars, bright flashes of light followed by dark spots creeping into his vision.

 

Then suddenly Marcos drops him and stumbles back, Nick hits the ground, finding Monroe swinging Marcos away from them by the arm. His mate lets out a fierce roar, back hunched in an animalistic way, claws at the ready.

 

"How _dare_ you bring a _Grimm_ into this house? Near my children?!" Marcos snarls, thrusting a clawed finger in Nick's direction without breaking eye contact with Monroe.

 

Nick sits on the floor, gasping and coughing, throat protesting every breath with an intense pain from the harsh grip of the Blutbad.

 

"I wouldn't have brought him if I thought for one second that he'd hurt any of you." Monroe hisses.

 

"He's a Grimm! How can you have a Grimm as a mate?!" Madeline snaps, and Monroe growls, low in his throat.

 

"He's different." He spits.

 

"Is that what he told you?" Bart's at the door, behind his younger son, looking ready to attack as well. Rachel is with the kids outside the door, Madeline just in front of her with Alice beside her.

 

"He doesn't hunt innocent Wesen.. He's a cop, he hunts anyone who commits crimes.. Wesen or not." Monroe sounds a little calmer now, back straightening out.

 

"You help him put our own kind to death then?" Marcos questions.

 

"He arrests them, he doesn't kill unless he has to.. Which he could have killed you if he wanted to!" Monroe jabs a finger at Marcos.

 

Nick stands, gripping Monroe's shoulder. Monroe turns around, face no longer woged but eyes still a bright crimson color. Monroe wraps his arms around Nick's waist and tugs him into the air in a giant embrace. Nick wraps his arms around Monroe's neck, pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

"It's okay." He breathes as Monroe sets him back down.

 

"No it's not.. I won't stand here and let them treat you like a monster." Monroe shakes his head, and Nick cups his cheek gently.

 

"They're just treating me like my kind treat them." He whispers, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

 

Nick turns to the others, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

"Look, I know our kind don't mix with yours. I know we're supposed to be mortal enemies, wary of each other.. But I'm not going to hurt you." He explains, and there's a couple of eye rolls and scoffs.

 

"I refuse to hurt someone innocent. Because the way I see it.. Wesen aren't monsters, they're people.. And not all people are monsters.. But not all people are innocent. This isn't black and white, it's a billion similar shades of grey. So I won't treat you like a threat, as long as you don't think of me as one.. Because Monroe is right, I could have killed you if I wanted.. I could have reached for my gun, cause I had the chance..." He tells them, leaning down and reaching into his duffel.

 

He pulls out his gun, unloads the clip and shows it to them.

 

"It's loaded, prepped.. Ready to shoot.. I could have killed you, but I _didn't_.." He emphasizes, setting the gun on the bed.

 

"I won't have a Grimm in my house." Bart scoffs, and Nick nods.

 

"I understand that, Monroe's told me so many things about your people.. How they've suffered at the hands of mine, I don't blame you for wanted to kill me.." He shrugs.

 

"I'm best friends with a Blutbad and a Fuchsbau.. I always protect the Eisbiber I know and his lodge of friends.. I'd kill anyone that hurt Monroe, and I'd protect any one of you with my life.. Because a Grimm's job has been misinterpreted for over two hundred years.. We're not here to kill Wesen.. We're here to protect the innocent from the evil, human and Wesen alike." Nick turns and grabs Monroe's hands.

 

"I'll grab my stuff and wait outside.. I can call Rosalee and have her come pick me up." He tells him, who shakes his head.

 

"No way, I'm not staying here with them if they're not going to accept you.." He scoffs.

 

"Monroe they're your family, you can't throw them away because of me." He mutters, and Monroe growls, eyes going red for a moment.

 

"You're my family, and if they can't accept that.. Then they're no family of mine."

 

"Don't say that, these people love you. You have such a big family, full of good people... Family means everything, I would know.." He whispers, and Monroe gives a frustrated sigh.

 

"I love Nick. I mean at first, I hated his guts.." He starts, looking to his family.

 

"He was rude and sarcastic.. Stuck his nose into my business, knocked on my door at ungodly hours, and bugged the hell out of me." He says to the others, wrapping an arm around Nick's waist.

 

"But he's brave, and kind.. Too courageous for his own good.. He'd risk his life for a person he hated if they weren't at fault. It's not in his nature to be a coldhearted Grimm. He's saved my life many times, and I've saved his.. I trust him more than anyone. And I love you guys too, but I can't be around people that don't accept Nick." He tells them with conviction, looking to Nick and kissing his cheek.

 

"Sarah!" Aaron calls, but the girl is walking over to Nick with determination written on her angelic little face.

 

She tugs on his shirt until he kneels in front of her, face to face.

 

"I'm sorry for screaming, I was surprised." She tells him, and he smiles softly.

 

"I'm sorry for scaring you.. These glasses help prevent me from scaring Wesen." He says, touching his frames.

 

"So you don't want us to be scared?" She asks, reaching up hesitantly to touch the frames herself, and he shakes his head.

 

"I don't want to scare anyone.. Except maybe the bad guys I fight." He shrugs, and Sarah giggles.

 

"Good, cause I'm not a bad guy." She explains, and he nods.

 

"That's good, then we can be friends then.. Right?" He offers his hand, which she shakes with her own very tiny one.

 

"Friends." She agrees, Aaron steps forward past his father. But he keeps a foot of wary distance between them.

 

"So, you're sort of like... The peacekeeper of the Wesen world?" He questions, and Nick smirks.

 

"You could say that.." He stands, lifting Sarah into his arms as he does so.

 

"As long as you keep your Grimm stuff away from me.. We're cool.." Aaron tells him, and he grins.

 

"I think I can do that." He says with a small shrug.

 

"Maybe it won't be so bad, having a Grimm on our side.." Maddie says, and Marcos nods.

 

"Nobody will come near Portland knowing there's a Grimm working for Wesen and human." He says reluctantly.

 

"Then it's settled I guess. I'm not bad, we're friends." Nick laughs awkwardly, setting Sarah down. The others let out murmurs of reluctant agreements.

 

"Let me see your neck.." Monroe tilts Nick's chin up, fingers skating along the purpling marks on his throat. Nick cringes, flinching back. Monroe cups the back of his neck to still him, murmuring apologies.

 

"Jeez Marc.. You could have snapped his neck." Monroe grumbles.

 

"You're lucky I didn't." Marcos huffs, and Monroe glares.

 

" _You're_ lucky you didn't.. You'd have to face a whole city filled with angry Wesen. Nick is Portland's knight in shining armor.." The Blutbad smirks.

 

"He looks like a puppy most of the time." Madeline comments, and Nick huffs.

 

"I am not a puppy." He argues, and Monroe kisses his nose.

 

"You kinda are." He says with an amused smile.

 

"At least I don't look like a dorky lumberjack." Nick sticks his tongue out at Monroe, Madeline laughs.

 

"Okay, I like him again." She admits.

 

 


	6. The Grimm Saves The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's biological father and Rachel's ex-husband shows up, looking for Aaron.

Marcos, Bart, and Alice are still treating him oddly. They're a little more distant, like they're either giving him the cold shoulder or are just a little disturbed by the fact that they have a Grimm in their presence. Madeline and Rachel have warmed up to him though.. And the kids seem okay with it, so Nick calls it a win.

 

Then again, Rachel wouldn't have much against him considering she was just a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen. But she'd known about Wesen for a while, and amongst Wesen he was feared... So it was still a win.

 

"So how long have you known you were a Grimm?" Madeline asks as they sit on the couch watching Aaron play video games while Sarah sat on the floor next to him playing with her toys.

 

"Since I was thirty-two, my aunt had cancer.. And she came to tell me and we got attacked by a Reaper, I shot him and she fell in and out of a coma while I worked a case... Involving a Blutbad.." He explains, offering a glance to Monroe.

 

"No way, you got accused of murder?" Madeline asks Monroe, and Monroe shrugs.

 

"Actually it was kidnapping a little girl wearing red.. But the guy had killed some girls before that.." He tells them, before pointing at Nick.

 

"You should have seen Nick, he was helpless.. Utterly helpless, baby Grimm without a clue in the world.. I took a leap of faith and helped him.." Monroe says.

 

"And I kept showing up at his house for help on cases.." Nick adds.

 

"Until he just started showing up to hang out.." Monroe sighs.

 

"Which ended with us getting together." Nick finishes, and Rachel smiles.

 

"Wow, so it's like forbidden love come true." She says with a laugh, and the Grimm and the Blutbad smile.

 

"Yeah, I guess it is.." Nick smiles.

 

There's a knock at the door, and Rachel stands up.

 

"Anyone expecting someone?" Madeline asks with a frown, but everyone shakes their heads.

 

Nick turns back to watch Rachel open the door, revealing a very big man who's about as tall as the door itself.

 

"Mike..." Rachel murmurs, stepping back from the door.

 

"Rachel, where's Aaron? I deserve to see him." He steps inside, and Nick sees Aaron stand up and grab Sarah.

 

"We have a restraining order, Mike." Rachel says, stepping in front of his path.

 

"I deserve to raise him, he's mine!" The man snarls before shoving Rachel out of the way.

 

Nick stands up along with the others.

 

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He says calmly, the man scowls at him.

 

"Are you that Marcos guy? Blutbaden, you sicken me.." He spits on the carpet, before woging.. Into a Siegbarste.

 

"Shit." Nick murmurs as the man's eyes widen.

 

"A Grimm!" He shouts.

 

He punches Nick right in the face, hard enough to make him go tumbling over the couch and onto the floor.

 

"Big mistake pal." Monroe snarls, woging himself before leaping over the couch and attacking.

 

"Madeline.. Take Aaron and Sarah out back with Rachel.. Take my phone, call 911.." Nick explains as he gets up, before Marcos storms in with a roar.

 

While Monroe and Marcos are busy with the Siegbarste, Nick wishes he had his Ogre Gun. But for now, his gun would have to do. He runs upstairs to grab it.

 

Nick makes sure Madeline and Rachel get out with the kids, before observing as Marcos hits a wall and falls to the ground and Monroe gets thrown onto the coffee table. The Grimm fires once, twice, three times, just before the man grabs onto him and slams him into a wall.

 

"A Grimm in the same home as my son? I don't think so.." He snarls, punching Nick in the stomach, then in the face.

 

Nick kicks out, hitting him in the groin.. No effect, seriously?

 

Then the guy pulls out a knife.

 

"MONROE!" Nick shouts, words dying in his throat when the knife jabs into his side. Suddenly Monroe grabs onto the man from behind and Mike releases Nick to throw Monroe off.

 

Nick in turn, yanks the knife from his side and jumps onto the man's back.

 

He digs the knife into the back of the Siegbarste's neck, and it surprisingly goes through the skin. The man howls and Nick falls off just before he collapses onto the ground.

 

Nick hits the floor, hand coming up to press against his side which is already damp with blood. Sirens are wailing outside, Marcos is getting up from the floor and so is Monroe.

 

"Nick.." Monroe hurries over and kneels next to him, his own hands pressing against the wound and making Nick whimper.

 

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..." Monroe apologizes softly, looking frantic.

 

"Marcos, run outside and tell them that someone was injured and he's an officer from Portland." Monroe commands, and his brother nods before running out the front door.

 

Nick's vision starts to fade, eyes attempting to close.

 

"Nicky? Hey, stay with me baby.." Monroe's voice sounds far off and muffled, eyes glowing a dark crimson with his panic.

 

The last thing he recalls is those two red eyes, calling his name, before everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry! 
> 
> Guess I left you on a cliffhanger, but not for long! I will update soon!!!


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack, Nick recuperates.

There hadn't been much damage, the knife didn't puncture any organs, and there wasn't a lot blood loss. He was lucky. Monroe and Marcos themselves got a few bumps and bruises themselves, but Nick was the one confined to a bed for two days. Ridiculous really..

 

Sarah and Aaron came by with Rachel and Marcos to tell him thanks for protecting Aaron. Turns out, the Siegbarste was Rachel's first husband.. And Aaron's dad.

 

"You're a Siegbarste?" He asks Aaron, who shakes his head.

 

"Luckily I'm just like mom.." He says with a small smile.. And yeah, Nick can see the fact that he doesn't look much like Marcos.. More like his mother.. With the green eyes and light brown hair.

 

-

 

Monroe won't leave him alone once they've returned home, he keeps hovering and fussing. Even though he tries to assure him he's fine..

 

"Don't tell me it was 'just' a knife wound.." Monroe huffs one evening, and Nick laughs until his side aches in protest.

 

All in all, Nick guesses the whole family visit could have gone worse..

 

Not a lot worse...

 

But hey, he was still breathing wasn't he?

 

It was a little funny that had become his life motto over the past few years, then again, his life was pretty funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, here's the thing.. This is going to be part of a series?? Sort of? 
> 
> I'm planning a second story.. And it involves Sarah and Aaron in about a years time.. It's going to be great, just wait for it to be posted.


End file.
